


Maybe

by AxJ



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxJ/pseuds/AxJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots. Only rated teen because sometimes the prompts vary depending on how I feel and requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how often this will be updated! Also, these are meant to be really short.

"I think I love you and I'm terrified."

 

Cameron was up late playing on his computer when he heard a knock on the door. Part of him expected Janice, or tank top girl, come to have that “do over” she had talked about.  
The knocking persisted, and Cameron opened the door to find a tearful Kirsten Clark.

“Kirsten?” he asked worriedly.

“I…I think I love you and I’m terrified.” She sobbed.

He immediately pulled her into a hug. As much as he wanted to believe this was real, it was probably just residual emotion, even though there had been no stitch that day.

Kirsten was crying into his chest. He pulled her into his apartment and shut the door, then sat her down on the couch. 

“Okay, why don’t you tell me what all this is about?” He asked gently.

“I don’t know.” She said. “I was talking to Camille about Linus when I came to realize that what she was saying applied to you.”

Cameron smiled softly. “What did she say?”

“Things like how she enjoyed being with him and how they could talk for hours about research or computers or anything, really.”

He was bewildered by this. Kirsten thought they could talk for hours? She normally couldn’t hold a full conversation with him! And enjoying being with him? Sure, she spent a lot   
of time at his apartment and got him to drive her around but she couldn’t be serious about enjoying being around him.

“Are you sure this isn’t just residual emotion?” He asked, taking her hand.

“We didn’t have a Stitch today, remember?” she sniffed.

“Yeah,” he whispered. 

“So what do I do? I’ve never felt this way before.” She sounded genuinely panicked.

“Don’t worry, Cupcake. I love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

>It was an incredibly hot summer day. Kirsten was out for her morning jog, but the temperature was already at 85 degrees and rising steadily. Normally it was only 70 degrees, and with a long sleeved sweater and yoga pants on the heat was sweltering.

By the time she reached the end of two miles or so, Kirsten was feeling dizzy and lightheaded. Normally the run was difficult, but not this bad. She had already downed one bottle of water when she stumbled back into the house. 

To her surprise Cameron and Linus were sitting on the couch. Kirsten blinked, wondering if maybe the heat was just getting to her and she was hallucinating. 

“Welcome back! We have guests.” Camille said, slightly annoyed.

“Hey Cupcake!” Cameron said cheerfully. 

“Hi?” she breathed.

“You don’t look too good,” Cameron said, walking over to her.

“I feel…” she started, then fainted.

A few minutes later, she opened her eyes to find three very concerned blurry faces staring at her. Blinking, they slowly came into focus. Camille and Linus were standing next to  
her, while Cameron was looking down from behind her. She realized that her head was in his lap, while he sat cross-legged.

“What happened?” she asked groggily.

“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” Cameron said, forcing a smile.

“If I wanted your attention, I wouldn’t need to faint.” She snapped.

“Oh yeah, she’s fine.” Camille rolled her eyes.

Cameron studied her face worriedly. “You sure you’re okay?”

Kirsten started to sit up. “I’m fine.”

Several glasses of water and a shower later, she was sitting on the couch with them. She felt better, but if Cameron asked if she was okay one more time, he would definitely not  
be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hot as hell in Florida, even in the early morning. I have no clue what it's like in Cali, so...
> 
> please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wait a minute, are you jealous?"

Cameron was honestly hoping for a calm dinner with the team. Dinner, drinks, dumb small talk and jokes. He was not expecting Janice.

She had come over, tank top and shorts and messy hair. Before he could even let her in, she was kissing him fiercely. 

He stumbled back in surprise, but she had latched onto his shirt so she fell with him. The noise attracted the attention of the team. 

“Oh, snap!” Camille exclaimed. “First she slaps you, now she’s making out with you!”

Linus whistled. “Dude.” 

Cameron managed to remove Janice from his lips and shirt. “Hi, Janice.” He said breathlessly.

He looked over at the stunned group. Camille and Linus had an impressed look on their faces, but Kirsten looked…angry, almost. She had her arms crossed and a cold look on   
her face, a look he was very familiar with. 

Janice stood on her toes and kissed him again. “Can’t you tell your friends to give us some privacy?”

Cameron pushed her away again. “I can’t just ask them to leave.” He replied. 

“Don’t worry, we were just going.” Kirsten said suddenly. 

Camille gawked at her. “What? We haven’t even had dessert!”

Linus was grinning. “Dude.” He said again.

Kirsten left her plate on the table and pushed past Cameron and Janice, exiting the apartment. Cameron was extremely confused. What was her problem? Janice was still waiting   
on Camille and Linus to leave, and she still had her entire body pressed against Cameron’s. 

He pushed her off and went to chase after Kirsten. She couldn’t drive, and her house was a 30 minute walk away through the darkest part of LA. He caught her in front of the   
building. 

“Kirsten!” he called, but she just turned her back.

“Don’t you have somewhere better to be?” she snapped when he walked up to her.

“What? Oh, you mean Janice. Listen, I’m sorry about that.” 

“Whatever. Tell Camille I’ll meet her at home.” 

Cameron stared at her in shock. Sure, she was cold sometimes, but not this cold. This was something completely different. As she was walking away, he realized what it was. 

“Wait, are you jealous?” he asked incredulously.

Kirsten stopped. “Jealous?”

“You, jealous of me and Janice?” he laughed. 

“I’m not jealous.” She snapped.

“You are! You’re jealous!” he couldn’t help but laugh harder. 

Kirsten spun on her heel and continued walking away, ignoring his calls for her to stop. Finally, he jogged to catch up to her. 

“Listen, I’m sorry I laughed at you.” He said, grabbing her arm and pulling her to a stop. 

Kirsten wouldn’t look at him. “Why don’t you go back to her? Why are you even down here with me?”

Cameron looked at her in bewilderment. Did she not see his feelings for her, even though it was clear to everyone else?

“Hey,” he said, sliding his hand down her arm and taking her hand. “I don’t like Janice.”

Kirsten didn’t answer, but she did lift her head to look at him. 

“I like you, cupcake.”

He could see the cloud of confusion cover her face. Her nose scrunched up and her eyebrows knitted together, and he swore it was the cutest thing he’s ever seen.

“Kiss her!” a Camille’s voice shouted, and they turned to find Camille and Linus standing in front of the building.

Without a second thought, he took her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones a bit longer cause i had an idea and i ran with it...


	4. Chapter 4

Cameron and Kirsten had been dting for a year when he popped the question. This time, thankfully, Kirsten didn't hesitate to say yes. 

 Months later*

Kirsten was finally happy. She remembered the conversation she had with Ed about never getting married almost everyday. How she wished that he could be here with her, so she could thank him and have him walk her down the aisle. 

Linus was Cameron's best man, and Detective Fisher had reluctantly agreed to be a groomsman. Camille was her maid of honor, while Maggie was her only other bridesmaid. (However she insisted on forgoing the traditional dress and instead wore a pantsuit, which Kirsten agreed because she didn't want to be in a dress either).

Cameron looked absoutely dashing in his tux. It was traditional black and white, but had a dark blue bowtie to match the color theme Kirsten and Camille had planned out.

Kirsten was wearing a tight fitting strapless dress, with flower like patterns and rhinestones running around her waist and down her left leg. The dress was incredibly long, with the train dragging behind her. 

Cameron started getting misty eyed as soon as she walked into the room, which made her laugh. She couldn't help it. Who'd think they would be getting married? Two years ago she would've laughed at the very notition of a relationship with Cameron. 

After the ceremony (which Cameron's vows had made everyone cry, including her.) They held a reception. Everyone was having a great time.

The music slowed down, suddenly, and Cameron appeared from behind her. 

"They're playing our song, Mrs. Goodkin." He whispered in her ear. "Care to dance?"

"Anytime, Dr. Goodkin." She smiled and took his outstretched hand, thinking back to a time where she had refused his hand a long time ago.

Everyone had created a hole on the dance floor so the couple could have their first dance. 

Kristen had her arms wrapped tightly around Cameron's neck, and he was holding her waist. 

Quietly, he began to whisper-sing the song to her. 

"And darling, I will be loving you 'till we're 70," he whispered. 

Kirsten gently laid her chin on his shoulder and smiled. Everything was absoutely perfect. 

"And I'm thinking about how people fall in love in mysterious ways, maybe just the touch of a hand,"

Kirsten knew that their love story had been unconventional to say the least. Whenever someonee asked how they met, they could only reply with "work".

"I fall in love with you every single day." Cameron whispered, but he said it instead of sang it. 

"I love you more every single day." she replied, lifting her head so that she could look him in the eyes. 

Gently he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. She smiled softly into the kiss. 

"Why are you crying?" he asked suddenly.

She hadn't realized that she had been crying, but tears were carving lines into her cheeks. 

"I'm just...I love you so much." she replied. 

"I love you more," he countered. 

Kirsten just sighed and rolled her eyes. Cameron had a defiant look on his face, letting her know that this was a battle she was going to lose. She had a feeling that this was going to be a very long fight.

They had forever to figure it out anyway.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on tumblr by slowlyfadingintosmoke


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im p sure this has been done before, but whos opposed to more?

Camille was tired. Exhausted actually. Kirsten had been screaming in her sleep every night since her Stitch into the psychic, and Camille had gotten little to no sleep since. 

Finally, Thursday night, Camille decided she would call the object of Kirsten's nightmares and demand that he come and fix it. 

"Camille?" Cameron's sleepy voice answered on the third ring. 

"Hey, sleepy head." She said with fake enthusasim. 

"What time is it?" He snapped.

"2 am. Listen, I need you to come help Kirsten."

"What? Is she okay?" He asked, sounded more awake that he had seconds ago.

Camille knew that would get his attention. "She's been having nightmares every night. Terrors, in fact." She explained.

"Really?" He sounded skeptical.

Camille sighed and walked out of her bedroom and opened the door to Kirsten's, and she could see the pained look on her face in the dim light. Quietly, Camille held the phone out into the air so Cameron could hear what was going on.

It only took a few minutes for Kirsten to cry out again.

"Cameron!" She screamed, her voice cracking in the middle. Camille couldn't help but flinch at the sound. It was so raw and powerful, like he was actually being murdered.

"You hear that, Cam?"

"I'll be over in 10 minutes." She could hear rustling in the background.

"But it's a 25 minute drive..." she said, but he hung up on her.

***

Cameron appeared at the door exactly 10 minutes later. Camille was impressed at his promptness, and she was also grateful. 

"She's in her room. Hey," she said when he started immediately towards Kirsten's room. "Thanks."

Cameron looked back at her. "Thank you for calling me."

Camille wandered back into her own room and fell back into her bed.

***

Cameron wasn't particularly happy about being woken up at 2 am. However as soon as Camille said that Kirsten needed him, he was instantly awake.

The scream. That scream would haunt him for years. The pure desperation in her voice made his heart ache. He couldn't imagine what she was dreaming about. He had replayed the scream in his mind the whole way over, the gas pedal inching toward the floor and pushing the car faster.

"Kirsten?" He whispered into the room.

She didn't hear him. He pushed open the door, and saw Kirsten sprawled across the bed, the sheets twisted and her long legs kicking them around. Her face was covered in sweat, and worry lines marred her perfect face. 

"Kirsten." He said a bit louder. Still no answer, but she furrowed her eyebrows deeper.

"Hey, princess, it's time to wake up." He said, walking over and touching her arm lightly.

The touch woke her instantly. She snapped upright, glancing frantically around the room until her eyes landed on him.

"What?" She gasped for air. "What are you doing her?" 

"Camille called. Said you've having nightmares." He explained. 

Kirsten's face smoothed out a bit, slowly morphing into the mask of cold indifference she wore to work everyday.

"I'm fine." She said simply. 

Cameron raised an eyebrow. "You sure, Stretch? Cause you sure don't look fine to me." 

For some reason, his words made her break down. She started sobbing, burying her face in her hands. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, sitting on the bed in front of her. 

"The nightmares. Every night." She sobbed.

"What are they about? Maybe if you talk about them, they won't be as scary." 

Kirsten took a few shaky breaths, then dragged her eyes up to meet his. 

"They're about you, Cameron."

The scream echoed in his mind again, and he had to shake his head to clear it. 

"What did you see?" He asked softly.

She didn't answer for a few moments, looking at her hands instead. 

"You..." she started, taking deep breaths. "You were dead. Your heart stopped, and you just wouldn't wake up." She said the last part like she was angry that dream him would dare to disobey her order.

Cameron enveloped her in a giant hug, her head resting against his chest. She relaxed into it, pressing her ear to his chest.

"You hear that?" He whispered into her hair. "My heart isn't going to stop beating anytime soon." 

Kirsten was practically sitting in his lap at this point. She hadn't said anything, but continued to listen to his heart beat.

"You should get some sleep." He said after several minutes, but when he looked down, he saw that she had already fallen asleep in his arms. 

Carefully, he laid her back onto the pillow and replaced the covers on top of her. Just as he turned to leave, she grabbed his wrist. 

"Stay." She commanded. 

Her tone meant no arguing would be allowed. Cameron slipped off his glasses and set them on the bedside table, then started to lay on top of the covers, but she pulled them away, turning to look at him. 

"It's okay." She whispered. 

He crawled under the covers, and she hesitantly leaned into him. He wrapped his arm around her waist protectively, and she scooted closer and pressed her ear against his chest again. He kissed her head softly. 

There were no more nightmares that night


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic request from slowlingfadingintosmoke

Cameron and Kirsten had been married for a year when they found out she was pregnant. At first Cameron had chalked the hormones up to residual emotion, but it had started happening even without stitching.

He had insisted on going to the doctor after she started having unexplained throwing up sessions in the bathroom that she (unsuccessfully) tried to hide.

Kirsten's first reaction to finding out that she was pregnant was fear. If she had struggled to love and care for Cameron, how was she supposed to care for a child? But Cameron had supported her the whole way, assuring her that he would be there for her and the kid would get plenty of affection.

She stopped Stitching after 3 months, and that was only because Cameron made her. She had wanted to stay longer, but since the effects of Stitching on an unborn child were unknown, Cameron had insisted that he would not continue to run the Stitch as long as she was in it.

Around 6 months, they found out that they were not having one baby, but two. Twins, to be exact. One boy, one girl. 

"What should we name them?" Kirsten asked one day.

"I don't know, Stretch," Cameron eyed her swelling stomach. "But maybe I should stop calling you Stretch and change it to Swell." He teased, earning him a slap on the arm.

"I think Jacqueline for the girl, after my mother." Kirsten said.

"What about the boy?" Cameron asked, settling into the couch next to her.

"I haven't decided. That's where you come in." 

"How kind," Cameron teased. "What about Richard, after my dad?"

Kirsten raised an eyebrow. "Richard?"

"Yeah."

"We are not naming our child Richard." 

Cameron sighed and continued to think. "William?"

"Cam, you sound like you want our child to turn into a pretentious prick."

After a flurry of names, all of which Kirsten firmly turned down, (he actually suggesting naming him Stretch at one point, and Kirsten had threatened to divorce him) he finally came up with one last name.

"Mason." He said firmly.

Kirsten thought for a moment. "I like it." 

Cameron sighed in relief. "Finally!" He shouted.

Kirsten laughed, and Cameron crawled closer to her and put his face close to her stomach.

"Welcome to the family, Jacqueline and Mason." He whispered, then pressed a kiss to her belly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from slowlyfadingintosmoke

Kirsten woke up with a pain in her abdomen. She rolled over and looked at the clock: 4 am. Groaning, she pulled herself out of bed and stood up. 

The pain only worsened as she made her way to the bathroom. 

“Great,” she thought, looking at her bloodstained shorts.

She quickly cleaned herself up and slowly made her way to the kitchen to take some painkillers, and then lay down on the couch to try and sleep again.

Camille woke up at 7 am, and Kirsten was half asleep when Camille stumbled into the kitchen. 

“Whoa,” Camille said when she saw Kirsten laid up on the couch. “What happened to you?”

Kirsten groaned. “Cramps.” 

Camille’s eyes widened. “Wow. I didn’t realize you got them this bad.”

“Usually I take some painkillers and power through.” 

Camille continued to make herself breakfast, not even asking Kirsten if she wanted anything because she already knew the answer. 

“I’ve got class this morning. Do you want me to stay with you?” Camille offered.

“No, it’s okay. Go to class. I’ll be fine.” She said, but even to her it sounded forced. 

“Alright.” Camille said.

As soon as Camille was out the door, she called Cameron. 

“Camille? Is everything okay?” his worried voice said through the phone. 

Camille rolled her eyes. “Listen, Kirsten won’t be in today.”

“What? Why?” 

With a sigh, Camille replied, “She’s cramping.”

“Maggie needs her here.”

“Cam, she can’t even walk, let alone Stitch.”

Silence. Unintelligible yelling, probably Maggie. A sigh, then Cameron’s voice. 

“I’ll be over in 15 minutes. What do I bring?”

Camille gave him a list of generic things to bring: ice cream, a heating pad, chocolate, some kind of chick flick, tissues.   
Cameron rang the door bell 15 minutes later. He was greeted by a very annoyed Kirsten, who was hunched over and dressed in a tank top and sweatpants, her hair barely   
controlled in a pony tail.

“What do you want?” she snapped angrily.

Cameron held up grocery bags. “Camille called.”

“Of course she did.” Kirsten rolled her eyes. “Go away.”

“I brought ice cream,” Cameron said, blocking the door with his foot. 

Kirsten stopped. “…What kind?” she asked from behind the door.

Cameron smiled. “Chocolate.” 

Slowly, Kirsten opened the door again. “Fine, I guess you can stay. The spoons are in the kitchen.” She said, returning to her nest on the couch.

Cameron grabbed two spoons and two bowls from the kitchen and joined her on the couch. Eagerly, Kirsten took the spoon from him and started to eat out of the carton. 

“You know, I got you a bowl.” 

“And?” Kirsten asked, placing a spoon of ice cream in her mouth. 

Cameron sighed. “Nothing, Stretch. Keep eating your ice cream.” 

Kirsten’s cramps had subsided, at least for now. She was sitting upright, eating the ice cream in silence. 

“You want to watch something?” Cameron asked, switching on the TV. 

“Surprise me.” She said, setting the half empty carton of ice cream on the coffee table, then curling up into Cameron’s side. 

Cameron blinked at her. Was she…cuddling with him? He looked down at her; she had her legs tucked underneath her and her arms curled to her chest, with her head leaned against his side, while his arm was stretched around the back of the couch.

He flipped through the channels, but he wasn’t pay attention to the TV so much as the beautiful girl curled into his side. She was completely comfortable leaning against him,   
something Cameron never thought he would see. 

Finally he settled on a movie he was only half paying attention to. It was the middle of the movie, where the main character broke up with the male lead, just like every other   
romantic movie on. He didn’t really care, until he heard sniffling. 

“Are you crying?” He asked, looking down at Kirsten.

“N-no.” She sniffled again and wiped her nose. 

“It’s just a movie, you know.” He said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. 

Kirsten buried her face into Cameron’s shirt and started sobbing. He turned around to face her, and she cried into his chest. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” he said, rubbing her back. “It’s just a movie.”

Kirsten just cried harder. “She didn’t want to break up with him!” 

Cameron just rubbed her back while she cried. He was completely at a loss for what to do. Kirsten had never acted this way before. It must be hormones, he decided. So he just   
continued to rub her back and whisper words of comfort in her ear. 

They eventually fell asleep, Cameron lying across the couch and Kirsten on top of him, her head pressed against his chest, squarely on top of his scar. She was still sound asleep   
when Camille came home. 

“I see she’s feeling better.” Camille whispered to Cameron, who was gently playing with a strand of Kirsten’s hair. 

“You have no idea.” He replied softly, not looking away from Kirsten.

“Well I’m going to finish some paperwork at the lab.” Camille said, picking up her keys. “I came to check on her, but I see she’s in good hands.” She smirked. 

Cameron looked toward the melted ice cream, still sitting on the table. “Uh, Camille? You may want to throw that out.”

Camille glared at him, then picked up the melted ice cream and tossed it in the trash. “Anything else I can do for you two?” 

“No, no.” Cameron suppressed a laugh at her angry expression. 

Camille just rolled her eyes and walked out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Kirsten was staying the night at Cameron's tonight. They were both having trouble sleeping, even after some...tiring activities. The room was completely dark except the streetlights shining through the window, casting long shadows onto the floor.

Kirsten rolled over with a huff, and Cameron slipped his arm around her waist.

"What're you thinking about?" He whispered.

"How I'm going to be exhausted at work tomorrow. I wonder if Stitching works when you're exhausted and half asleep?" She replied softly in an annoyed tone.

"Hmm...I don't know. Maybe it will work better?"

"Doubt it."

They were silent for a while, and Kirsten was counting the ticks of the clock on the bedside table. 

"Kirsten?" Cameron whispered again, but he wasn't looking at her, but the ceiling.

"Yeah?"

"I know we've only been dating for a few months, but what do you want your future to look like?" He whispered almost inaudibly.

Kirsten thought a moment. The question didn't unnerve her, she just simply hadn't thought about it much.

"A house bigger than the one I live in now in a quiet suburb outside of LA. Maybe training new Stitchers. Two kids, a boy and a girl."

"What're their names?"

She hesitated for a moment, then replied. "Jacqueline, like my mother for the girl. Finley or Ed for the boy."

"Finley?"

She made a shrugging like motion. "I think it's a nice name."

Kirsten yawned and felt her eyes get heavy. "Maybe a dog or two."

"So a big yard to go along with your big house?"

She nodded, snuggling into his shoulder and closing her eyes. 

Just before she succumbed to sleep, she mumbled, "You'll have to help me with the kids, since we'll be married."

Cameron smiled at the ceiling and hugged her tighter, falling asleep and dreaming of the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, sweet, and cute. Hope you enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by ashlehd on tumblr with the prompt 'pumpkins' for Meet the Stitcher

“What about this one?”

“No, it’s not the bestest pumpkin!” 

Cameron had been holding up pumpkins for the last 45 minutes and showing them off to their daughter, Kayla, who every time declared them ‘not the bestest pumpkin’. Kirsten didn’t mind, obviously, but with every rejection Cameron got more and more determined to find the best pumpkin. 

Kayla ran through the row, stopping periodically to scan a pumpkin. Kirsten and Cameron lingered behind, watching their daughter run around. Somewhere along the way Kirsten ended up carrying Kayla’s jacket, and she had stopped trying to keep it on the 8 year old because it just ended up discarded in the middle of the row a few minutes later. 

“She’s a perfectionist, just like you. This is your fault.” Kirsten teased after yet another rejected pumpkin. 

“Hmm…I seem to remember multiple instances in which you were a perfectionist. In fact, one of them was just last month, when Kayla started school, just to name one.”

Kirsten rolled her eyes. “Should I mention decorating the house? Redecorating, to be precise. You made me go shopping for completely different furniture for almost every room!”

“You have awful taste in furniture, pumpkin.” He said, turning and kissing her softly.

“Ewww!” a little voice said from in front of them. “That’s grooosss!” 

They both couldn’t help but smile. One of these days, Cameron was going to have to say that to her. So he cherished the fact that she still thought it was gross. 

“Did you find one?” Kirsten asked, noticing that Kayla was struggling to hold up a giant orange pumpkin. 

“The bestest pumpkin!” Kayla declared. “Can we get it?”

Cameron gently took the pumpkin from the girl. “Of course we can! It is the bestest, after all. How could we turn it down?”

Kayla’s face split into a giant grin and she squealed excitedly. “Yay! Thank you!” she started chattering excitedly about what she was going to carve into it as they went and paid.


	10. Chapter 10

Kirsten pushed past Cameron on the way into his apartment. He was yelling at her (again) about bouncing too late. Kirsten was just trying to tune him out at this point, but it wasn’t working. 

“Do you know how long you had left?” He asked.

“1 second. You’ve already told me three times.” She snapped. “I made it, what’s the big deal?” 

Cameron looked at her like she had just sprouted three heads. “What’s the big deal?” he shouted, his voice going up at the end. “You could’ve died!”

“I’m fully aware of the consequences, Cameron. You don’t have to keep telling me!”

“I do, because you don’t seem to be understanding!” 

“Yes, I could’ve died. I understand that!”

Cameron was seething. Kirsten had had some close calls in the past, but nothing like this. One second more, and she could be in a coma right now or worse. She didn’t 

understand what that meant. If he had to bounce her manually, it would be the end of both of them. He couldn’t go through that again. Especially with her.

“Kirsten, you could be in a coma right now!”  
“But I’m not!”

“One more second and you could’ve been!”

Kirsten was glaring at him from her place at the breakfast bar, where she was sitting down. He could feel her eyes burning holes into his head. It only made him  
angrier.

“Why do you even care so much, Cameron?”

That did it. He couldn’t hold it back anymore. 

 

“Because I love you!” he shouted at the top of his lungs.  
The entire world seemed to freeze at that moment. Kirsten looked shocked, and he could practically see the gears turning in her head. He felt the fight flow out of him, and  
instead he just felt like he wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have sprung it on you like that. I-“

He was cut off by Kirsten leaping off her seat and crashing her lips into his. He was frozen in shock, but after a second he realized that this was real. Kirsten was actually kissing  
him. He quickly slipped his arms around her waist and hugged her closer to him as she ran her fingers through his hair. 

Eventually they pulled away for air, still forehead to forehead. Kirsten was grinning, and he couldn’t help but grin back. 

“I’m sorry I yelled at you.” He whispered. 

“I’m sorry I bounced so late.” She replied.

He pressed his lips to hers again, less forceful this time and more passionate. 

“What happened to Marta…I can’t go through that again. Not with you.” 

“I’m sorry, Cameron. I really am.” 

“Just promise me you won’t wait so long next time?” 

“Promise.” She said, kissing him again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by camerongooodkin on tumblr based on the Autumn prompt post!  
>  Prompt: Flannel Shirt

Cameron wore a lot of plaid. Half his closet was plaid, in fact. Some were long sleeved for winter, some were short sleeved for summer. Kirsten often teased him about his expansive collection. 

“You have a plaid problem.” Kirsten said one night as they were getting ready for bed. 

“I do not!” he said defensively.

Kirsten looked him up and down, eying the plaid boxers he was currently wearing. “Sure you don’t.” she said with thinly-veiled sarcasm. 

“I like the pattern, that’s all.” 

“Whatever you say, dear.” 

\--

It was a cold day in LA, and Kirsten was completely unprepared for the change in temperature. She had spent the night at Cameron’s, and all the clothes she had over there were short sleeved t-shirts or tank tops. So while Cameron was in the shower, she opened his closet. 

When Cameron came out of the bathroom, Kirsten was finishing buttoning up a giant red flannel shirt. 

“I thought you didn’t like my plaid collection,” he teased, putting on his own shirt. 

“I never said that. I just said you have a problem.” 

The shirt hung loosely on her thin frame. The bottom went down past the pockets of her jeans and the sleeves were too long for her arms, and she could grab the ends of the   
sleeves with her hands. 

Cameron came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. 

“Maybe you should wear flannel more often.” he whispered. 

They were late to the lab that morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it ended so quickly!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by ashlehd on tumblr. prompt: haunted house

“Do we really have to do this?” Kirsten asked for the third time.

“Of course we do! It’s October and we’re all due some fun.” Camille said for the third time. 

Camille was dragging Kirsten, Cameron, and Linus to a haunted house. Not just any haunted house- The Scariest Haunted House in LA. At least that’s what the advertisements said. Kirsten had her doubts. 

“I don’t really do scared.” She said.

“Oh come on, Cupcake, it’ll be fun!” Cameron said excitedly. 

“Yeah!” Linus agreed.

When they arrived, there was a long line to buy tickets at the front. After about an hour, they were finally at the door to the house. Kirsten was officially bored, but Cameron looked nervous. 

“Ready?” Camille asked. 

“Sure,” Cameron swallowed. “Let’s go.”

Camille and Linus led them into a large living room style area. There were about 12 other people in the room with them. All of the furniture was covered in white sheets and the windows were blacked out. A voice came over the intercom and explained the rules and safety procedures to them. After the voice finished, all of the lights in the room went out. The room was pitch black, and some lady across the room screamed. 

It wasn’t until someone brushed against her hand that Kirsten jumped. “Scared already, cupcake?” Cameron’s voice asked in her ear. 

“You snuck up on me in the dark!” she protested. 

A man in a hood with a dim flashlight appeared by a door. “Follow me if you want to live…” he said ominously, and Kirsten rolled her eyes. 

As the guide led them through the house, she could feel Cameron getting closer to her. She was unfazed by the skeleton popping out at her and the werewolf howling, but she could feel Cameron tense beside her. 

After another jump scare, Cameron yelped slightly. Kirsten reached for him on instinct, and her hand slipped into his with ease. He squeezed her hand tightly, but he seemed to relax some. 

Cameron stuck to her side like glue throughout the rest of the tour. The jump scares got more intense as they went through, and even Kirsten flinched a few times. 

When they finally got out, Camille and Linus were clinging to each other and Cameron had a death grip on Kirsten’s hand and didn’t show any signs of letting go anytime soon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the pic rollin around tumblr of kirsten sleeping on cameron

Cameron wasn't exactly sure how they had gotten in the position they were currently in. Sure, he remembered when she had (rather rudely) woken him up in the middle of the night. He remembered how distraught she had been about his "death". But how they had manged to get into this exact cuddling position he could not tell.

Her head lay on his shoulder, tucked perfectly into the crook of his neck. Beneath the sheets, she was wearing the green plaid boxers he had loaned her when they first met. Their legs were tangled together, and she could not physically be closer to him short of sex. Her fingers curled around his shoulder whenever he moved; a subconcious way of demanding that he stay exactly where he was. 

When his phone buzzed, he almost smashed it with his fist. He was comfortable. More than comfortable, actually. It was as if the entire universe had aligned to just give him this moment. This moment was to just hold the love of his entire life in his arms. The rest of the world didn't exist. It didn't matter anyway. 

Slowly, he reached out toward the night stand and fumbled for his phone. His glasses lay discarded somewhere too far away for him to reach without disturbing Kirsten, so he made do with squinting at the screen.

It was a text from Maggie telling them to come in ASAP. He sighed inaudibly and replaced his phone on the table. 

"Time to wake up, Sunshine," he whispered, his lips brushing against her forehead. 

Kirsten groaned quietly. "What?" She curled her hand into a fist on his collarbone.

"Maggie texted, she needs us at the lab," Her hair stirred slightly at his breath as he spoke, "there's a sample."

She sighed and slowly peeled herself off of him. Cameron missed the feeling immediately. "Fine," she grumbled.

Now that his arm was free, he reached for his glasses on the far side of the table and slipped them on. He immediately looked at Kirsten, who was now standing and stretching. She was more beautiful now than ever. Her blonde hair was tangled and messy. Her tank top was rumpled and pulled up, and his boxers hung on her loosely. God, he loved her.

"Are you going to lay there all day or are you going to get ready for work?" She asked in her normal annoyed tone.

Cameron smiled slightly and got out of bed. "How would you know how long I laid there?"

"Don't push your luck, Dr. Goodkin." 

She went into the bathroom as he got changed.

30 minutes later and they were out the door, off to catch monsters and stitch into dead people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO PROUD OF THIS??? Do you ever judt write something and youre like "wow i didnt know i was that good of a writer??" (Esp since im on my phone) so yeah im happy w this!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song Piece by Piece by Kelly Clarkson. I love that song, and the first time i heard it all i thought about Kirsten and Cameron. Yall should go listen to the song while you read, cause i skipped a verse.

_And all I remember is your back_  
Walking towards the airport, leaving us all in your past  
I traveled fifteen hundred miles to see you 

Begged you to want me, but you didn't want to  
When Kirsten was eight years old, she lost everything. Her mother died, her father left her. Perhaps he couldn’t bear what he had done. Or maybe he just didn’t want her anymore. She was dumped with a family friend, someone she didn’t even know. Ed was good to her, sure, but she wanted her dad. 

_But piece by piece, he collected me_  
Up off the ground, where you abandoned things, yeah  
Piece by piece he filled the holes that you burned in me  
At six years old and you know, he never walks away  
He never asks for money, he takes care of me  
He loves me 

Then she grew up. There was always a part of her that missed her dad; that wondered why he had left her. She couldn’t remember killing her mother, so it just seemed like her dad didn’t want her anymore. The void was always there, the voice in the back of her mind saying “he didn’t want you”. She lived every day with the voice. Being cold was just easier than dealing with the pain, and her Temporal Dysplasia made it easy to be emotional distant.

Meeting Cameron was strange. Right from the beginning, he protected her. It was strange, how this stranger had just walked into her life like he belonged there. The first day they met, he asked her to trust him. But how could she? Everyone else in her life was gone. How was he any different?  
But he never left her side. Even when she snapped at him, told him off, or just ignored him he was right there. Kirsten kept waiting for him to give up on her. Any sane person would have by now. He died for her. As he lay on the table, pale and lifeless, she finally realized what real love felt like. 

_Piece by piece, he restored my faith  
That a man can be kind and a father could... stay_

Now, on a Saturday morning, two years from that day, Kirsten was watching Cameron cook them breakfast. Just as he was finishing the pancakes, small feet could be heard coming from down the hallway. She watched as Cameron picked up their daughter and spun her around, kissing her head. She couldn’t help but smile as the little girl squealed and giggled. Four years and he was still there with them. Kirsten knew that Cameron would never leave them by choice. He loved her from the beginning, and slowly he had shown her what real love felt like.

Piece by Piece. 

_Piece by piece I fell far from the tree_  
I will never leave her like you left me  
And she will never have to wonder her worth  
Because unlike you I'm going to put her first  
And you know, he'll never walk away,  
He'll never break her heart  
He'll take care of things, he'll love her  
And piece by piece, he'll restore my faith  
That a man can be kind and a father should be great 


	15. Chapter 15

Cameron didn’t mean to find Kirsten’s tickle spot. He didn’t even know she was ticklish! It was a complete accident. 

They’re sitting on the couch watching a movie in between Stitches when he finds out. He’s just moving a pillow when his knuckles brush across her side. She squirms away immediately. 

“Are you ticklish?” he asks, narrowing his eyes. 

“No, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She says passively, staring at the TV.

He pokes her side, and she nearly leaps off the couch to get away from him. 

“I think you’re ticklish, Stretch.” He smirks and she glares at him. 

“I’m not ticklish!”

Without thinking, Cameron lunges at her and runs his fingers up and down her sides. She squeals, and it’s probably the most adorable thing he’s ever heard. She desperately   
tries to free herself, but he’s pushed her against the armrest of the couch with her legs pinned beneath her. 

When she finally manages to get free, she runs into the kitchen. He chases her, and they run circles around the kitchen island. Kirsten is laughing, a real laugh that he’s never   
heard from her before. It lights up her whole face and he loves that he’s the one who made her laugh like this. 

“Leave me alone!” she shouts at him, but she’s laughing as she says it. 

“I thought you weren’t ticklish!” he retorts.

He catches up to her and wraps his arms around her waist, pinning her arms to her side. He lifts her up and swings her around in a circle. Her back is pressed against his chest,   
and he digs his fingers into his side. Her knees buckle, and soon they’re a laughing mess on the floor. Kirsten is still wrapped in his arms, panting for air between laughs. He’s   
laughing too, hard enough that if his mother were there she would be concerned for his heart. 

“I hate you,” she wheezes.

He runs his fingers along her sides again, causing her to jump away. 

“I really hate you!” she yells, but she’s struggling to keep her angry glare as menacing as usual.

“No you don’t, Stretch,” he teases. 

Kirsten makes her way back to the couch and plops down on it, eyeing him warily as he returned to his seat. He sits down next to her, and they sit in silence for a while. He’s so   
lost in thought that he almost doesn’t feel it when Kirsten pokes him. 

“What are you doing?”

“Trying to find out if you’re ticklish or not.” She replies, still poking him. 

“You’re going to have to try a lot harder than that to find my tickle spot, princess.”

A look of determination crosses her face, and he knows he’s made a grave mistake. 

“Kirsten, no!” he warns as she continues her assault on his torso. 

He gasps when she finds the small spot on one of his ribs. She grins mischeviously, and he squirms away from her. 

“Stay away from me!” he shouts, running into his bedroom.

She chases after him, tackling him onto the bed. She pokes him mercilessly, and he desperately tries to get away from her. 

“Kirsten, leave me alone!” he begs. “I surrender!”

 

Kirsten stops, hovering over him with a triumphant smirk on her face. He rolls his eyes and goes to get up when he realizes what position they’re in. Kirsten’s straddling him, and   
he’s laying half propped up on his headboard. 

“I guess I win,” she says.

“I guess so.” His voice is strained, even to his own ears. 

Their eyes lock. Kirsten is still on top of him, and her weight is distracting but not uncomfortable. She’s staring at him. Shouldn’t she have gotten up by now? Of course, she didn’t   
know how long they had been sitting like this. 

“Kirsten…” he says softly.

She blinks at him and looks down, as if she is just now realizing what position they’re in. He opens his mouth to apologize, but he’s interrupted by Kirsten’s lips pressing against   
his.

Her lips are warm and soft and she tastes like popcorn butter. He deepens the kiss, gripping her hips tightly and she makes a noise that only encourages that. Kirsten tangles her   
fingers in his hair, and he shivers as her fingernails scrape against the back of his neck. 

Kirsten pulls away first. Cameron still has a solid grip on her hips, and she makes no move to pull away. 

“What was that?” he whispers softly. 

Kirsten stares at him with an unreadable look on her face. He’s about to repeat the question but she jabs him in the ribs again and leaps off him, racing into the other room. 

Cameron sighs and chases after her, grinning the entire time.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short drabble of Cameron's thoughts

“Wait. Stay with me?”

Cameron paused. This had to be a dream. Was Kirsten really asking him to crawl into bed with her? If this was a dream, he didn’t want to wake up.

Realizing she was waiting on him, he quickly climbed into the bed with her. Cameron half expected her to stay far away from him or at least barely touch him. He certainly didn’t expect her to curl into his side and tangle her legs in between his. He felt his heartbeat quicken, and since her head was tucked into his neck and shoulder he was surprised she didn’t notice, or perhaps she did and didn’t say anything about it.

Kirsten’s breathing deepened and evened out almost immediately. He smiled. It felt so right for her to be in his bed, in his arms. Kirsten had run to him when she was scared. He would hold onto her as long as possible.

—

When they woke up, Cameron was surprised to find Kirsten still strewn across him. He expected to wake up alone, since he mostly figured that this was a dream.

His back and neck hurt from laying in one position all night-he usually slept on his side, not his back- but it was a pain he’d gladly suffer every night if it meant Kirsten would sleep with him. It was funny; he hadn’t pegged her as a cuddler.

It was around 8am, and Kirsten was still sound asleep. He would stay in bed all day if she wanted. When his phone rang, he almost, almost turned it off and put it away. But duty calls, and Fisher and the case was more important.

After the phone call, Cameron knew he had to wake Kirsten up. Briefly, he considered pressing his lips to her forehead, and he almost did. Almost. But Kirsten was already waking up and on the mission.


	17. Chapter 17

Kirsten's entire body ached.

She had never felt like this before. She was currently curled up in her bed, hiding under the covers. As she thought of the events of earlier that day, the ache intensified. At first she thought she was getting sick. Then the tears came.

Kirsten Clark didn't cry. Ever. She didn't "do" sad. Most things weren't enough to warrant tears or sobbing. She wasn't sure what exactly set it off.

Camille was out with Linus and some of her college friends. Kirsten knew she wasn't invited. It was normal for them; Camille goes out, gets drunk, then stumbles in the next morning and passes out on the couch. But for some reason tonight Kirsten couldn't get over the fact that she was obviously not invited. 

Maybe Cameron was the cause of the sadness. He had recently started dating Janice. After he killed himself, Kirsten confronted him about what she saw. Not realizing her feelings for him at the time, she told him she didn't want a relationship. He told her later that he was dating Janice. Kirsten knew it was an attempt to get over her. 

Another wave of sadness washed over her. How could she be so stupid? She realized now that she loved Cameron more than anyone she had ever known. But he seemed happy with Janice. They barely talked anymore. Everyone noticed, but it didn't affect their work so it wasn't a problem. Sometimes Kirsten caught herself staring at him. She noticed more of his quirks now. 

But it was too late. Camille had better friends, Cameron had a girlfriend, but where did that leave her? Alone, of course. Somehow Kirsten always knew she'd end up alone. She was different-smarter, colder, and of course, Temporal Dysplasia. No one wanted to deal with that. She didn't even want to.

Eventually her eyelids drooped and Kirsten fell asleep, still curled into a ball under the sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeelll this is sad. Im sorry.


End file.
